Concern
by Hiragami Tsukumo
Summary: "Kau baru saja merusak momen paling indah untukku, Tsunayoshi.." TYL arc, OOCness, cliffy, STUCK IDEA. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.


**DISCLAIMER: KHR PUNYA AMANO SENSEI**

Langit malam di Italia terlihat cukup cerah, dengan udara hangat mulai berhembus pelan. Musim panas sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tandanya. Di luar sana, pancaran sinar matahari membuat langit terlihat kemerahan. Di balik jendela kamarnya, seorang pemuda melirik arlojinya, kemudian kembali mengedarkan pandangnya ke langit malam.

Pukul 7 malam, tetapi langit masih secerah ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan sang pemuda, membuyarkan acaranya menikmati langit malam yang cerah itu. Sang Vongola Decimo menepuk halus pundak _Mist Guardian_-nya. Yang ditepuk pundaknya hanya mengangguk pelan, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela kamarnya. Matanya masih terus terpaku pada pemandangan di luar jendela kamarnya.

"Tapi mukamu terlihat pucat, Mukuro." Sawada Tsunayoshi masih khawatir, karena memang raut wajah Mukuro yang tidak terlihat seperti orang sehat. Ia mendekat, lalu berdiri persis di samping sang Ilusionis.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro melambaikan tangannya enteng, meyakinkan bahwa semuanya memang baik-baik saja. Tsuna hanya bisa menghela napas, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan pemuda jangkung di sampingnya yang memang kepala batu itu.

"Lalu, ada perlu apa sampai sang Vongola Decimo mau repot-repot mengunjungi hingga ke kamar pribadiku?" pandangan Mukuro beralih menatap pemilik manik mata cokelat karamel tersebut, " tau kau memang kangen padaku?" Mukuro berkata seraya menyentuh dagu Tsuna lembut.

"Pi-pintu kamarmu terbuka, lagipula memang ada hal yang harus kubicarakan padamu.." Tsuna melepaskan tangan Mukuro dari dagunya, berusaha mengalihkan pandangan sambil tersipu.

"Oya, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya saja masuk ke kamar pribadi guardianmu, bukan?" tidak mempan dengan sentuhan di dagu, Mukuro membelai pipi Tsuna, "—apalagi tanpa pertahanan begini."

"M-Mukuro, hentikan," sekarang pipi Tsuna semerah buah apel yang ranum.

"Kufufu.. Kau sungguh manis, Tsunayoshi.." tangan kiri Sang Illusionis mulai merengkuh pinggang Sang Vongola Decimo, sedang tangan yang lain masih membelai pipinya, membuat Tsuna tak lagi bisa mengontrol ritme detak jantungnya. Dan tentu saja, karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat, Tsuna amat yakin suara detak jantungnya terdengar sampai ke telinga Mukuro.

"Kufufufu... Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja di sebelah situ?" Mukuro mengalihkan pandangannya pada suatu tempat tepat di belakang Tsuna. Tsuna mengikuti arah pandang Mukuro, dan melihat Tsuna yang sedang mengalihkan perhatiannya, dengan sigap Mukuro mendorong badan Tsuna lembut, mendorongnya sampai ke tempat yang dimaksud.

"M-Mukuro—apa yang—" Tsuna tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Jelas saja, karena berat tubuhnya yang lebih kecil itu terdorong oleh berat tubuh Mukuro.

_THUD._

Mereka terjatuh, di sebuah tempat yang empuk, dengan posisi yang sangat menguntungkan Sang Illusionis tersebut: menimpa tubuh kecil Tsuna di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kufufu... Begini lebih baik kan, Tsunayoshi?" melihat dua kancing kemeja Tsuna yang terbuka pada bagian atas, pemilik mata _heterochrome_itu mulai menggoda, memainkan jari-jarinya menelusuri tubuh Sang Vongola Decimo, dari leher hingga dada. "Oya, kau pasti berpikir hal yang sama bukan? Musim panas datang sebentar lagi, jadi membuka satu atau dua kancing kemejamu adalah hal yang lumrah. Dan mungkin satu kancing lagi tak masalah, bukan? Kufufu.."

Tsuna sedikit gemetar, menahan rasa yang menggelitik pada tubuhnya yang disentuh oleh Mist Guardian-nya itu. Lihat saja betapa merah wajahnya sekarang, dan entah sejak kapan ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia juga berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara yang… merdu?

"Oya, Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, tidak perlu menahannya, suaramu yang ingin sekali aku dengar itu.." Mukuro kembali memainkan jarinya, kali ini membuka satu lagi kancing kemeja Tsuna, kembali menyentuh dada pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut. Beruntung bagi sang Ilusionist, karena Tsuna tidak mengenakan jasnya sekarang. Boss kecil itu pun kembali merinding, merasakan sentuhan hangat, tidak, dibanding sentuhan yang pertama, kali ini terasa lebih panas, sentuhan panas oleh tangan Mukuro di dadanya. Tunggu dulu-_panas_?

Tiba-tiba saja Tsuna menarik Mukuro lebih dekat, hingga hidung mereka hampir saling bersentuhan. Dengan gesit Tsuna merapatkan posisi tubuh mereka. Mukuro yang sedikit terkejut oleh perbuatan Bossnya itu, akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, sepertinya Boss kecil kita ini sudah tidak sabar lagi, _hm_?" pemuda berambut indigo tersebut tidak dapat menahan senyumnya, yang lalu menjadi sebuah tawa, membuat pipinya terlihat sedikit kemerahan.

"Mukuro—" Tsuna mendekatkan dahinya pada dahi Mist Guardian-nya. Mimik mukanya terlihat serius, "—kau demam. Kelihatannya belum terlalu parah. Hanya saja suhu badanmu sudah naik sedikit dari biasanya. Pantas saja mukamu pucat tadi…" Tsuna benar-benar cemas sekarang, karena kekhawatirannya yang tadi sudah jelas terbukti. Pandangannya masih sama, menatap lurus pada guardian rambut indigo di hadapannya.

"Lalu, jika memang begitu, apakah kau mau merawatku?" masih bersikukuh pada posisinya, Mukuro memegang pipi Tsuna dengan kedua tangannya. Namun Sang Vongola Decimo hanya diam, dengan tatapan mata dan raut wajah yang sedih. Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan sang pemilik tubuh, Sang Mist Guardian-nya itu, tidak memperhatikan kesehatannya sendiri. Dan memang sudah sifat seorang Boss untuk peduli terhadap keadaan setiap guardiannya bukan?

Melihat hal itu, pemuda berambut indigo tersebut menyerah. Ia menghela napas, berusaha bangkit dari posisinya sekarang, lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Tsuna pun ikut duduk, mengambil posisi di samping Mukuro.

"Kau baru saja merusak momen paling indah untukku, Tsunayoshi.." sedikit memijat kedua pelipisnya, dengan ujung telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Pusing, tak habis pikir dengan ulah Boss Vongola itu, atau… karena efek dari demamnya yang ternyata membuatnya pusing? Dan Ia pun baru merasakan dampaknya sekarang. "Ini bukan apa-apa, hanya demam biasa, dan ayolah, bahkan belum bisa disebut demam, menurutku. Hanya suhu badanku naik satu atau dua derajat saja kan?"

"Aku tau ini bukan masalah yang serius untukmu, Mukuro. Tapi, setidaknya kau sedikit memperhatikan kesehatanmu," Tsuna berusaha untuk berbicara kepada guardiannya itu, tapi seolah tak mendengarkan, Mukuro hanya bangkit, berjalan menuju sisi lain kamarnya. Tsuna pun hanya menghela napas. Sepertinya kata-kata tak mempan pada Mist Guardian-nya. Sang Vongola Decimo tersebut kemudian bangkit, berjalan menuju pintu kamar Mukuro.

"Sebenarnya.." Tsuna kembali bicara, "Ada misi untukmu, Mukuro. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini..." Tsuna melangkah keluar dari kamar Mukuro. Tapi mendadak langkahnya terhenti oleh sesuatu, karena sekarang Mukuro sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat."

"Oya, sejak kapan aku menolak misi ini?"

"Tidak. Biar aku saja yang pergi."

Mukuro mengangkat alisnya. "Oh, tumben sekali Sang Decimo kita ini langsung turun dalam misi."

Menghela napas, Tsuna pun kemudian menjelaskan, "Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto, mereka ditugaskan oleh Reborn untuk menjalankan misi yang sama, karena misi itu sepertinya sedikit berbahaya. Ryohei-niisan baru kembali dari misinya. Dan membutuhkan istirahat tentu saja. Lalu Lambo, yah, kau tau sendiri bagaimana sifatnya. Dan lagi aku masih belum mengizinkannya menjalankan misi. Tinggal tersisa Hibari-san dan kau"

"Dan.. Mengapa bukan Hibari? Mengapa kau yang turun dalam misi?"

"I-itu.. Hibari-san.. Dia hanya mau menjalankan misi yang diberikan oleh Reborn dan hanya mau menurut pada perintah Reborn.." Tsuna kembali mengingat kejadian di ruang kerjanya tadi siang, bagaimana sikap Hibari yang biasanya, yang dapat membuat merinding Sang Boss Vongola tersebut: _deathglare_ khas Hibari dan ucapan setianya, _"Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati."_

Mukuro tertawa melihat kelakuan Boss Vongola itu. "Kufufufu—Tsunayoshi-kun, ini hanya akan membuatku terlihat _sangat lemah_ bila aku menyerahkan misi pada orang lain, terlebih pada seorang Hibari Kyoya, dan kau tau kan, aku _tidak suka_ terlihat lemah. Dan sekarang kau ingin menggantikanku? Terima kasih, Decimo, tapi biar aku saja yang menjalankan misi ini."

"Tapi.. "

"Besok pagi pukul sepuluh, kau harus siap di meja kerjamu, Tsunayoshi. Aku akan datang mengambil tugasku. Dan jangan pernah menyerahkan misi itu pada orang lain. Dan oya, tidak juga kau. Biar aku yang kerjakan misi itu," ucap Mukuro sambil berjalan, melewati Tsuna, lalu masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Tsuna yang, lagi-lagi, hanya bisa menghela napas.

* * *

Mukuro berjalan, menyusuri salah satu lorong mansion Vongola, menuju ruang kerja sang Decimo. Ia berjalan perlahan, sambil terus memijit kedua pelipisnya. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur. Sakit di kepalanya, yang entah kenapa tak juga hilang, membuatnya hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, dan memaksanya untuk tetap terjaga. Namun akhirnya ia terlelap juga, walau hanya sekitar satu jam. Dan saat ia bangun pagi harinya, sakit di kepalanya makin hebat, membuatnya harus bertumpu pada apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya, untuk membantunya—setidaknya—menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Padahal ia berharap tubuhnya akan membaik sedikit bila ia beristirahat semalaman. Tapi kenyataannya, sepertinya tubuhnya menolak untuk bekerja sama dengan otaknya. Lorong mansion Vongola menjadi sangat panjang di matanya. Bahkan, butuh waktu lama untuk akhirnya, bisa berdiri di pintu ruang kerja pimpinan Vongola, seperti sekarang ini.

Helaan nafas, kemudian tangannya terjulur ke depan, mengepalkan tinjunya, kemudian melayangkannya pada dinding di sebelahnya. Meringis, namun tawa khasnya masih terdengar.

"Kufufu. Jangan anggap remeh Rokudo Mukuro," merapikan sarung tangannya, Mukuro pun kembali berjalan dengan mantap, menuju ruang kerja Sang Vongola Decimo. Kali ini, ia tidak dapat mundur. Ini misinya, dan tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menggantikannya.

* * *

**Cliffy, yeay! Dan ide masih stuck jadi maaf bila tidak segera apdet.. Review? Flame? Apapun bolehlah~**


End file.
